Paper Crane
by Ryuuha Yuna
Summary: -OneShot- Miles Edgeworth, seorang murid teladan kelas 4 SD, mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna untuk hampir semua mata pelajaran, kecuali satu. Apakah satu mata pelajaran itu? First Fic in this fandom, humor garing, AR. RnR please!


**Paper Crane**

**© Ryuuha Yuna**

**Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ****© Shu Takumi & Capcom**

* * *

"Lihat saja, kali ini, aku pasti bisa membuat _origami _yang bagus!"

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, Miles Edgeworth mengawali hari dengan sebuah kalimat motivasi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Miles, seorang murid kelas 4 SD yang cerdas, ia mendapatkan nilai sempurna untuk hampir semua mata pelajaran, kecuali satu. Apakah satu mata pelajaran itu? Sesuai kalimat motivasi di awal cerita tadi, pelajaran tersebut adalah seni melipat kertas atau _origami_.

Miles adalah seorang murid teladan sejak ia pertama masuk sekolah. Hal ini karena ia ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya—Gregory Edgeworth—yang merupakan seorang pengacara berbakat. Beliau telah memecahkan berbagai kasus kriminal dan berhasil membuktikan bahwa kliennya tidak bersalah. Karena itu, Miles bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang pengacara juga, mengikuti jejak ayahnya.

Memang, seorang pengacara tidak mungkin diharuskan bisa membuat origami yang bagus, tetapi entah kenapa, hal ini tetap membuat Miles kesal, sampai-sampai ia menghabiskan waktu seminggu untuk membaca buku "Cara Membuat Origami yang Baik dan Benar" yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Susah juga, sih, Miles memang merupakan seseorang yang perfeksionis, mungkin sifat ini menurun dari ayahnya.

"_Kali ini pasti bisa!"_ seru Miles dalam hati. Ia lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka.

"_Lagipula, aku sudah menghafal isi buku itu di luar kepala!"_

Sayang sekali, anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu ini tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya, yang dibutuhkan dalam membuat origami bukanlah teori yang harus dihafalkan...

* * *

"Berdiri!"

Semua murid di kelas 4A berdiri setelah mendengar aba-aba dari ketua kelas mereka.

"Beri salam!"

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, Sensei!"_

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san!_ Silakan duduk," respon guru mereka sambil tersenyum ramah.

Mendengar hal itu, para murid pun langsung kembali duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Nah, apakah kalian semua membawa kertas _origami_-nya?" tanya sang guru seraya duduk di tempatnya dan mengeluarkan satu bungkus kertas _origami_ beserta sebuah buku seni melipat kertas.

"Bawa!" respon para murid secara bersamaan. Mereka lalu mulai sibuk mengeluarkan kertas-kertas _origami_ yang mereka bawa dari dalam tas mereka.

Phoenix Wright—teman-temannya biasa memanggilnya Nick—melirik ke arah Miles yang duduk tepat di sebelah kirinya. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu menatap Miles dengan khawatir.

"Miles, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nick dengan nada khawatir.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Miles menjawab dengan agak risih, "A-apa maksudmu, Nick? Aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

Nick menghela napas setelah mendengar respon dari teman baiknya itu. Tampaknya rasa khawatir Nick tetap melekat walaupun Miles sudah menjawab bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Pertanyaannya, mengapa Nick menanyakan hal seperti itu?

Miles dan Nick sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak mereka duduk di kelas 1 SD. Bagi Miles, Nick adalah satu-satunya teman yang ia bisa percaya. Karena sudah saling mengenal lumayan lama, Nick tahu apa kelemahan Miles, kelemahan yang tidak diketahui oleh teman-teman sekelas mereka yang lain. Kelemahan Miles adalah ia tidak bisa membuat _origami _dengan bagus.

"_Jawaban yang meragukan,"_ pikir Nick dalam hati.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian bentuk kelompok, ya! Satu kelompok terdiri dari 3 orang. Masing-masing dari kalian harus membuat satu _origami_ per satu orang. Nah, ayo berkumpul di kelompok masing-masing!"

Setelah guru mereka selesai memberikan tugas, Nick menggeser mejanya—yang ada di barisan tengah—agar menempel ke meja Miles. Hal ini sudah biasa bagi mereka, setiap kali ada tugas kelompok, Nick dan Miles selalu bersama, tidak pernah terpisahkan. Ya, mereka berdua, bersama dengan satu orang lagi...

"Nick, Edgey!" sapa seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat sambil tersenyum dengan cerianya. Anak ini membawa kursinya—yang terletak di barisan paling depan—ke sisi meja yang berlawanan dengan kursi Nick.

Larry Butz, salah satu teman sekelas mereka yang terkenal sebagai pembuat ulah. Bahkan, di sekolah serta di lingkungan mereka, ada sebuah kalimat motto yang dibuat khusus untuk Larry,

_When something smells, it's usually the Butz_. Ketika ada masalah, biasanya itu ulahnya Butz.

Ya, walaupun Larry biasanya hanya membuat masalah dan membuat Nick dan Miles jengkel, mereka bertiga tetap akur sebagai teman baik. Bagi Nick dan Miles yang sebenarnya pendiam, Larry adalah seseorang yang membuat tim mereka ini menjadi lebih ramai.

"Hei, siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk ke grup kami, Larry?" tanya Miles sambil menatap Larry dengan sinis.

Larry terdiam selama beberapa detik, lalu ia mulai protes, "Edgey kejam! Aku kan sahabat terbaik kalian sedunia! Kau kejam, Edgey! Aku benci kamuuuu-!"

_Plak!_

Sebuah buku mendarat di kepala Larry.

"Berisik," ujar Miles singkat. Ia lalu menaruh kembali buku yang ia gunakan untuk memukul Larry ke atas mejanya.

"Eh, Miles, kau terlalu keras padanya," ujar Nick sambil memandang Larry—yang sekarang sedang memegang kepalanya dan terbaring di lantai—dengan tatapan kasihan.

Miles hanya menghela napas, tampaknya ia tidak terlalu menghiraukan perkataan Nick, terlebih lagi kondisi Larry.

"Hei, Larry, ayo bangun, kalau kau hanya tidur-tiduran seperti itu, tugas kita tidak akan pernah selesai," ucap Miles sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas _origami _berwarna merah dari bungkusnya. Nick, yang duduk di sebelah Miles, juga ikut mengeluarkan selembar kertas _origami_ berwarna biru.

Larry lalu bangkit dan duduk di kursi yang ia bawa tadi. Sepertinya kepalanya sebenarnya tidak terlalu sakit, ia hanya melebih-lebihkan. Ia pun ikut mengeluarkan sebuah kertas _origami_ berwarna oranye.

"Miles, kau akan membuat apa?" tanya Nick yang sedang melipat kertas _origami_ birunya di meja.

"Burung bangau—_paper crane_. Kau sendiri?"

Nick tersenyum mendengar respon temannya. "Sama!"

Entah karena mereka membuat _origami _yang sama atau karena senyuman Nick, pipi Miles agak memerah. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan kembali melipat _origami_ merahnya.

"Aku juga akan membuat burung bangau, loh!" Larry tersenyum dengan riangnya.

"... Oh," respon Miles, dengan lebih singkat dibanding tadi.

Larry pundung di pojokan kelasnya sambil meratapi nasib. "Edgey kejam. Edgey pilih kasih. Edgey lebih sayang Nick daripada Larry!"

Ironisnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang mempedulikan Larry, bahkan guru mereka hanya duduk diam di tempatnya sambil membaca sebuah buku novel.

Nick hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua temannya, sementara Miles fokus pada kertas _origami_-nya.

Tidak terasa, satu jam pelajaran berlalu.

"Selesai!" Nick—dengan mata berbinar-binar—mengangkat _paper crane_ biru miliknya yang sudah terlipat rapi. Ia bahkan telah menyelesaikan dua _paper crane_, mungkin supaya yang satunya tidak merasa kesepian.

Beberapa murid lainnya juga ada yang sudah selesai, tapi ada juga yang masih memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada karya mereka.

Nick awalnya ingin memperlihatkan karyanya kepada Miles, namun ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat ekspresi teman baiknya itu.

Miles sedang bersusah payah melipat ulang kertas _origami_-nya, sepertinya ia kesulitan untuk melipat dengan rapi, bahkan bingung bagaimana cara membuat _paper crane_ dengan benar.

"_Minna-san_, waktunya sudah habis! Ayo kumpulkan karya kalian, jangan lupa diberi nama, ya!"

Setitik air mata mulai terlihat di sudut mata Miles. Ia belum menyelesaikan tugasnya, bahkan ini belum separuh jalan.

"Nick, Edgey, ayo kita kumpulkan tugasnya!" ujar Larry seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mulai mengantri di depan meja guru untuk mengumpulkan karyanya.

Miles hanya terdiam. Jika ia tidak berusaha menahan, air matanya dapat jatuh kapan saja dari matanya.

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Nick menggandeng tangan Miles sambil membawa kedua _paper crane_ miliknya.

"Nick? Apa yang kau—"

Nick menaruh jari telunjuk di depan mulutnya sambil tersenyum kepada Miles, sukses membuat Miles semakin bingung.

"Ah, Phoenix, Miles, kalian membuat _paper crane_ kembar, ya?" komentar guru mereka saat ia melihat dua paper crane yang ditaruh Nick di meja guru.

"Iya, _Sensei_! Karena kami teman baik, kami sudah berencana untuk membuat _paper crane_ yang sama!" sahut Nick sebelum Miles sempat berkata apa-apa.

Guru mereka lalu tersenyum. Sepertinya, kedekatan Nick dan Miles memang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

Saat mereka kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing, Miles melirik ke arah Nick dan berbicara pelan.

"Terima kasih."

Walau terdengar samar-samar, Nick langsung menyadari suara Miles, lalu membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Bagi yang lainnya, mungkin itu hanya sebuah senyuman yang biasa-biasa saja, tapi bagi Miles, senyuman Nick adalah matahari terbit. Siapa yang akan menyangka, bahwa nantinya, senyuman itu akan menyelamatkannya berkali-kali.

* * *

Phoenix Wright, si pengacara baru yang sedang naik daun, sedang duduk bersantai di sofa kantor milik teman masa kecilnya, Miles Edgeworth, si Pengacara Iblis—_Devil Prosecutor._

Edgeworth menyuruh Wright untuk menunggudi kantornya, hal ini karena Edgeworth ada _meeting _mendadak di kantor atasannya. Mau tidak mau, Wright terpaksa duduk diam di dalam kantor Edgeworth.

Tapi, namanya juga kebiasaan menyelidiki TKP, Wright yang bosan menunggu teman lamanya itu mulai mondar-mandir dan melihat-lihat barang-barang yang ada di kantor itu. Buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak—baik buku tentang kasus-kasus yang Edgeworth pernah selesaikan maupun buku-buku pengetahuan umum atau novel, sebuah vas bunga dengan sebuah buket bunga di dalamnya, figurin_ Steel Samurai_, dan koleksi berbagai macam teh yang ditaruh di sebuah lemari kaca.

Awalnya Wright hanya sekadar melihat-lihat, namun tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang mengambil perhatiannya.

"Ini..."

Di dalam lemari kaca yang seharusnya hanya berisi beragam jenis teh, ada sebuah kotak kaca yang sepertinya sengaja ditaruh di ujung paling dalam. Wright membuka lemari yang tak terkunci itu dan mengambil kotak itu. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya.

"_Paper crane_ yang waktu itu, ya," bisiknya sambil menatap ke isi kotak kaca tersebut—dua _paper crane_ berwarna biru yang ia buat waktu ia duduk di kelas 4 SD.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki di koridor. Pria berjas biru itu buru-buru menutup kotak itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam lemari.

_Klek!_

Pintu kantor terbuka, sesosok laki-laki berambut abu-abu dengan jas _burgundy_ berwarna merah marun dan _cravat_ putih masuk ke dalam.

"Maaf menunggu lama, tadi itu benar-benar mendadak, jadi—" Edgeworth berhenti berbicara. Matanya tertuju pada Wright yang sekarang sedang tersenyum sambil menatap ke arahnya.

"Ada apa? Memangnya ada sesuatu yang lucu di wajahku?" tanya Edgeworth sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Wright dengan bingung.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, kok," balas Wright yang masih tersenyum.

"... Heh, dasar aneh."

"_Jadi selama ini, walau kau tidak pernah membalas suratku, kau masih menyimpan _paper crane_ itu, ya,"_ pikir Wright dalam hati.

Saat ini, ia merasa sangat senang. Ternyata, teman masa kecilnya yang sifatnya sudah berubah itu, masih tetap menghargai pertemanan mereka.

"Hei, Edgeworth."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Terima kasih."

* * *

**-Owari-**

* * *

SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA DIRENCANAKAN DAN DITAGIH OLEH CINTAKU- -digampar-

Akhirnya selesai 8'D -nangis bahagia-

Fanfic _Gyakuten Saiban_ a.k.a _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney_ saya yang pertama! _Banzai_! -nebar bunga, luncurin petasan (?)-

Aduh, Edgey manis banget di sini, keliatan gak slight-pair NickEdgey-nya? -disumpel _cravat_-

AYO BAGI FANS GYAKUSAI DI LUAR ATAU UJUNG DUNIA ATAU ALAM SANA, RAMAIKAN FANDOM INI -dikeroyok massa-

**_Read and review please? -wink-_**

**_P.S. Bagi yang belum tau,_**

**_TKP = Tempat Kejadian Perkara_**

**_Cravat itu hira-hira /kain putih yang dipakai di tempat dasi itu loh/_**

**_Jas burgundy itu saya nyontek dari wiki, pokoknya jas yang biasa dipakai Edgey ya itu namanya._**


End file.
